


Sano e salvo

by Serenity452efp



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Adventure & Romance, Baby Yoda Finds a Mom, Clan of Three, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Din is Bad at Communication, Din knows what he's do, Expert Din, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grogu - Freeform, Jayna - Freeform, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Baby Yoda, Protective Din Djarin, Romance, SPOILERSEASON2, Season/Series 02, Smut, Spoilers, TheMandalorianSeason2, jayna is a nanny, possessive Mando
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity452efp/pseuds/Serenity452efp
Summary: Jayna is a kindhearted, sweet and protective young girl, forced to live a life full of pain, fatigue and violence.One day, a Mandalorian, and his Green Child, enter his cruel stepfather's inn... and his life changes forever.Will she be ready to cross the stars and become the baby's new nanny?To live with a hard-shelled Mandalorian with a soft heart, that manages to make her knees tremble, and her heartbeat, with just his voice?Can she love a child, bratty and adorable, who drags her into the most dangerous adventure of her life?
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Mando/Original Female Characters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Calore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I apologize if there are errors or strange incorrect words, I am Italian and sometimes I miss something during translation and editing.  
> I accept lots of advice and comments.  
> enjoy this story, I hope you like it.

  
"Jayna! Jayna! Damn ungrategul girl! If you don't get off immediately, you will have so many blows to remember it for life!"   
Lancan's voice was like monstrous thunder in the deepest darkness.  
Jumping from the bed, I felt my heart pounding and the throes of fear shake me.  
I hadn't been able to wake up in time.  
Jumping out of bed, the first thing that caught my eye was my image in the old mirror, stored in the closet where I slept. My pink- skinned body was covered in purple bruises.  
My stepfather, Lancan, the night before, when I accidentally did drop some glasses, he tugged me down to the floor, hitting with a powerful kick until I was able to clean up.  
Exhausted from the day's work as a waitress, and humiliated in spirit by the various men who continually stretched out their hands, I had collapsed into my miserable bed, as if in a coma.  
Of all dretta I tried the most prudish clothes that I had left, among those cleaned and went downstairs without even legaremi long red hair red carrot. Although late, I decided to check on Mom, praying that Lancan hadn't hurt her and thankfully she was resting peacefully.  
  
When I got to the tavern Lancan wasted no time and threw a wet, greasy cloth at me.  
"Clean that table, you'll have your punishment later, thank you for not kicking you out already , ungrateful."  
"Yes, I'm sorry Lancan." I replied, keeping my head down so as not to face him and make the situation even worse.  
Lancan was a handsome man, with blond hair and blue eyes.  
He looked like an angel, and that was what drew everyone into deception, just as my mother had.  
Initially he had been kind and Mom had fallen into his clutches, but since she fell ill, Lancan had revealed her hidden side: he drank, gambled and was very violent.  
To pay off his debts he had forced us to work in his tavern and more and more often my mother was unable to get out of bed and all the chores had fallen on me.  
I had become his scullery maid, and if I ever resisted, he would have kicked us out of the house.  
This arouse, or run away from him, in my mother's condition, would have been fatal to her.   
So I continued to endure Lancan's beating and the long hands of the tavern robbers.  
*  
As he ordered I clean the dirty tables and one of the men next to me strokes my butt in a disgusting way.  
I try to free myself and continue to clean the other tables, with the laughter of that group of thugs.  
Suddenly a tall man enters the inn, with silver armor and a more intimidating air.  
He is quite muscular and his physique is quite athletic, loaded with a kind of feline elegance.  
The blasters on his belt make it clear that he is dangerous.  
I can't believe it, that must be a Mandalorian, and it's the first I see in all my twenty - five years of life.  
I had read so much about their people, dreamed a million times of being able to meet one in person, to see how wonderful they really were.  
Approaching known that will make your arms holding a small green creature, wearing a to tun ica brown and tuba in his direction.  
He is a child and his happy and curious yelps are adorable , so I feel my anxiety subside and for a moment I forget all the long hands of the day, at least until one of the three men at the drunkard table gets up and jumps behind me grabs mine breast with hands.  
"Hey, here it is, our sweetness."  
Terrified, I fight to free myself from him with all my strength, running away as soon as I can free myself.  
I run out of the room and hide under the stairs, my heart pounding and tears threatening to escape.  
Lancan arrives in an instant and grabs me by the hair.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"I ... I'm sorry, but that man ... that man ... he ..."  
"What? Do you want me to go up to your mother and tell her to go down to work? He hisses maliciously, pulling me towards the hall.  
“No, please Lancan, don't. I ... I will continue, nothing happened. I can handle it. "  
"Don't let my clients run away, or I'll get your mother compensated , am I clear?" he spits his threats into my ear and then pushes me behind the counter.  
"Take this to the man with the helmet and the strange green beast." he orders, pointing to the Mandalorian.  
I take the tray he hands me and do as he tells me.  
"Hello, and here is your meat broth." I murmur as soon as I'm close enough to the table.  
"Thanks, it's for the Child." the man says , staring at me through his helmet.  
I realize that I am shaking and that he is probably surprised.  
I gave a slightly forced smile and pray it wasn't another rascal.  
But he doesn't move and looks towards the baby.  
I put the plate in front of the creature that yelps of joy, looking at me with curious do.  
"Hey, hi, little guy." I greet him gently, admiring his big dark eyes and his simapatically long ears.  
Without thinking I reach out to my ears and out of the corner of my eye I notice that the Mandalorian's hand was instinctively traveling towards the blaster.  
I run out of breath in fright, and try to retreat, but the little green guy grabs one of my long locks of hair, perhaps intrigued by the colored beads that adorn them or some of the curly strands.   
"Ouch!" he exclaimed risking losing his balance and falling on the table.  
  
  
The Mandalori anus got up in a hurry and grabbed me by the hips and tried to prevent the little one from putting my hair in his mouth, removing it severely .  
“ It doesn't matter, please don't scold him. It did me no harm. » I tell him as kindly as possible, showing the Mandalorian the beads that the child was looking at with curiosity.  
He looks at me for a few moments and then lets me go and relaxes on the seats.  
He had a firm but delicate grip on me. No one had ever touched me this way without giving me disgust or displeasure.  
  
Instinctively I gave him a small smile and turned to face the baby.  
"You know, these aren't edible, but the broth is pretty good here ."   
I say to the little creature, caressing him on the back of his neck.  
He gurgled happily again, then deciding that he could trust and eat his meal.  
"Thanks." the Mandalorian answers and so I looked at him again and gave him another little smile.  
“No problem, it's really cute, you don't see children very often in these parts. You're not from here, are you?"  
“No, we landed this morning, for supplies and to fix the ship. He says .  
"I understand. It is an unsafe area, be careful."  
With a nod the Mandalorian nodded, and before Lancan realized I was still standing at the same table, I greeted him back and walked away.  
He had put me in awe a little but, inside me, something was also attracted to him, without rational explanations.  
He had touched me, but he had been kind.  
As gentle as the caress I had never felt from any man before.  
  
*  
The only man I felt almost as disgusted with Lancan was Petrark.  
Too many times his advances had been vulgar and his hands had wandered over my thighs, proposing that I spend the night with him in exchange for money. When he realized this didn't work for me, he switched to the cruder ways.  
That drunkard did nothing but hit my buttock every time I was forced to pass him, so I slapped him one night and he was stunned enough not to react by the time I managed to escape , even though this had cost my mother dearly.  
I had never left the inn since that day despite Petrark's harassment and Lancan's beatings.  
  
Tears of humiliation were threatening to flow from my eyes like a rushing river.  
Petrark jumps up and his drink falls on the table.  
“Oh, what a disaster. Jayna! Jayna, my angel, can you convince yourself to clean up this mess or I won't pay! "  
I look towards Lancan but he narrows his gaze threateningly.  
If I don't do what he says he will hit me later or worse still abuse my mother.  
I close my eyes for just a moment and force my body to get closer to them.  
I am free from fear because I already know what awaits me.  
I arrive at the table and try not to bend over in front of them as I wipe all the drink off the surface.  
Petrark grabs me and pushes me onto the table, I look at Lancan with desperation, I know he won't help me.  
He owes some money to Petrark, and in fact, since the tables are already clear, he simply turns his back on me and walks away.   
Will I have to pay off his debt? The thought horrifies me and I know I'm crying out of control.  
"Did you think you could get away with it, bitch?"  
I moan in pain as his grip on my hair increases and those two laugh with him .  
"Look what an ass this one has!" exclaims the brown one, reaching out his hands and squeezing my butt in a painful grip.  
This time I scream and struggle, but I just get pushed harder on the filthy table.  
“You will be docile for us, right? You will suck our cocks, right ?"  
But just when I realize that the dark one is about to undo his trousers, it is magically thrown off, along with the one that holds my buttock.  
" What the fuck !? Exclaims Petrark looking at his friends with a shocked air.  
"Whore, what have you done?" he yells then, banging my head against the table a couple of times.  
  
"Now that's enough, let the girl go." says a voice behind us.  
  
I recognize it is the Mandalorian.  
Instinctively I look towards the table and see the child slightly exhausted but with a hand stretched out in front of him, in the direction of the two companions of Petrark and the Mandalorian a few steps away from Petrark .  
"No, please, go away Mandalorian, is dangerous!" I yell at him, aware that Petrark is a tough nut to crack and I would never want this man with a baby to get involved.  
" Even I am." and when he says so, the other two manage to get up and a terrible fight begins.  
A gloved hand grabs me and the Mandalorian manages to pull me behind his back and kick Petrark's stomach, pushing him onto his friends.  
"Look after the Child!" yells at me, pushing me away.  
I obey him and take the little guy who seems unconscious in my arms.  
I don't think twice about getting away from the fight and hiding behind the counter I peek at the Mandalorian.  
He is devastating them and none of the three can stand up to him.  
When at last all three are on the ground and not rise again the Mandalorian joins us and leans toward me and the baby.  
"Is everything okay here?"  
" Y-Yes. T-thanks. I ... I don't know how to thank you. But the little guy ... he passed out. " I explain, caressing the baby softly, ignoring the tears that slide slowly from my eyes.  
" He'll be fine. Do you have a place to go?” He asks me.  
I shake my head and realize it's time to let the baby go.  
I have known him for so little and it already seems terrible to be separated from him.  
In my heart, I'm sure he saved me today too, he must have used some special power that exhausted him.  
"I live here, the Innkeeper is my stepfather ... he ... my mother is sick ..." I explain, mumbling and handing him the little guy.  
" I understand." he says, holding out his hand and helping me to get up.  
We looked at each other, in silence, and it was as if time had stopped at that moment when our eyes, even if he had a helmet, had met.  
"I-I'm Jayna Hightide."  
"You can call me Mando."  
  
That day, without knowing it yet, Mando's big and sure hand, which was holding mine, small and trembling, had already warmed my whole body and my heart with its human and protective warmth .  
Deeply. Completely.


	2. Cyar'ika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! thanks for the kudos, I really appreciate it.  
> I hope to receive some comments as well to find out if you are enjoying the story and what are your opinions on Jayna! It is too sweet? you like it? would you prefer more backbone in her ?? honestly I wanted a girl a little different, because we already have Cara Dune as the super woman of the story, I'm sure I'll include her soon. I count on following some of the episodes of the second season to thicken the story, as well as the personal events between Jayna and Din Djarin.  
> I still apologize if there are errors or incomprehensible words, my grammar is not at the top.  
> I'll probably look for a mother tongue Beta.  
> Follow me on Istagrma (serenity452efp_wattpad_ ) if you like it, I made a drawing for Mando and Jayna:

##  **Chapter** **II - Cyarika** **.**

"A Mandalorian  and  his strange baby saved me, would you ever believe it, mom?"

My mother, Ellen, gives me a sweet smile from her bed.

I tenderly return him, looking at her with eyes that I already know are filled with sadness.

She was such a beautiful woman: blond hair, blue eyes, perfect skin and an enviable physique.

Now she  is  skin and bones, her hair is thin and gray, her skin color is dull.

Working for Lancan had worsened her medical condition  and  now getting up was impossible for her.

«Oh child, it seems that this Mandalorian has ...  _impressed you_ ,  you have been  talking about nothing else all day.  "

Blushing, I cover my lips with my hands and look down at the floor before sitting next to her.

“I  do  n't  know,  Mom. It's as if from the moment he laid eyes on me…. When his hands clasp mine… his kindness… it's as if something had been created  between  us. "

My mother gives a little laugh.

"Has anyone become infatuated with her savior ...?" she gives another chuckle, while I blush with embarrassment, but a sudden, strong cough shakes her and leaves her breathless, killing my embarrassment.

I try to shake her hand to comfort her, because there is nothing I can do for her. No medicine, no therapy. Nothing, only comforting her is what we have left.

«Come on mom, everything will be fine,  you'll be  better ...» I promise, caressing her back.

«Oh my daughter, I pray every night for my time to come, so  you would be  free from this hell ... What mother can force her own daughter into such a degrading life? If you don't run away, if you don't leave here, when he's tired of his  lovers he'll  start with you. You are still young, you can love, have children… Take your things, go away and leave me here.  "

“  No mom, don't talk like that. I would never leave you. I can't live knowing you are alone with that monster.  "

My mother tries to protest but  is  shaken by others coughing.

I can't  leave her  , I  could  never leave her.

No matter what mistake she made after my father died, Lancan deceived her, as he always did with everyone.

When the food supplies  ran out  in the apartment  Lancan  sent me shopping, and luckily he was in a fairly good mood, convinced that the fight had been caused by his creditor Petrark, who luckily had disappeared from circulation thanks to the Mandalorian.

While I'm at the market, with my bag almost full, what grabs my hair from below and pulls it.

Surprised, I look down and see the Child of the Mandalorian gurgling joyfully towards me.

There is a lot of crowd and I immediately take him in my arms, hugging him in a protective but also happy way.

He is so tender!

I look around but I don't see the Mandalorian anywhere.

“  Hey, Little One! What are you doing here all alone? Where is Mando?  "  I ask him and he looks at my green eyes and then tilt your head just doing the verses.

I shrug and hold him in my arms, returning to the choice of fruit on the counter. I send will come soon, I'm sure.

The Child whirls and sticks out, trying to grab the food.

I smile at him and hand him a piece of fruit, which he observes curiously, before eating it in one gulp.

I am stunned and then laugh, holding him to my chest.

Who knows where Mando actually was.

I don't have time  to  imagine the hidden but attractive body of the Mandalorian that a guy appears behind me, draws the attention of the little one who is muttering, and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"  But  look what a nice morsel." she says, reaching out towards the neckline of the dress.

I dodge, but bump into the food counter and the owner roars with rage.

"  I'm sorry! I pay her what I got and go away! " I try to keep my purse and the Child, also trying  to  recover the credits I had with me.

Luckily I manage to find my bag and pay, but I notice that the brothel from earlier is staring at my money.

I have to admit that I brought a lot of credits, some are the savings I managed to hide from Lancan and others are part of what he gave me this morning for groceries.

As he  likes  good food, he is not reluctant to spend the money on food, fortunately.

But  with all this money on me, I'm a prey in a thieving market.

It wouldn't be the first time I've been robbed and Lancan always tends to punish me when he finds out.

I put the money back in the bag and hurry away, hoping to leave the crowded area of the market.

My heart is pounding and I keep checking that no one is following me.

I would also like to look for Mando, to warn him that the baby is safe, so to speak, with me.

You will be looking for it right?

From the affectionate and protective way she held him close to the  inn  she couldn't have left him.

Turned into an alley that looks familiar to me and I  breathe  a  sigh of relief  as the crowd is thinning out and no one was after me.

The little one makes noises and crouches on my chest, so I caress him gently.

"  You are lost, right? We should find Mando, but I'm a little scared now, what you  feel is  beating so hard is my heart. "

I tell him, trying to take deep breaths.

"I hope you don't think  I kidnapped you  ... Let's see, where could we go?" I murmur guradandomi around, remaining leaning against the wall.

“Looks like you need help, miss.  "

We hear a voice  from the  corner opposite the main road.

I jump and find myself in front of  the  man who had tried to touch me in the market and who I feared had seen my credits.

I wasn't  wrong,  damn it.

"No, thanks, I'm going home." I lie, hoping to drive him away but he blocks my way with his body and gives me a filthy smile.

"Don't be afraid, I can be kind, give me your credits and I won't do anything to you ... if not ... we'll have fun." she explains, with false kindness, licking her lips as she gazes my body.

Instinctively I hold the Child closer to me, praying that he does not harm us.

«  Please, if you rob me, my stepfather will go on a rampage…. Please.  "

"And do you think this matters to me?" he says, grabbing my shoulders without warning, crushing me against the wall.

"Stop it or I'll scream for help!" I exclaim, freeing myself from his grip again.

"  And do you think someone will help you?" Didn't you realize that on this planet, those like you are worth nothing? You're just a pretty face to fuck, but I'll settle for the money ...  »he  says, starting to move his hands over my body, with the excuse of looking for money in my pockets.

I groan in frustration and try to protect the little one when he tries to take him away from me.

“Leave this little monster or I'll stab him and tear him to shreds!  "

“  No, please, don't hurt him, I'll give you everything you want! Don't touch me, I'll give you all the credits you want!  "

But  he doesn't seem to listen to me, he surely lied, the credits aren't enough. On this planet, if you are a woman, you are just a servant or a cheap whore.

Children are viewed even worse. Useless mouths to feed.

I'm about to scream, terrified, but a blaster pops up beside my ear and petrifies me.

“Get  away from the boy and the girl. Immediately.  "

Also this time I already know it's Mando.

Recognize his voice, a bit metallic, everywhere.

I feel his warm and sure presence hovering around me.

The energetic man turns his head  and  the Child makes a happy noise.

"And  who the  hell are you?"

“  Go away or this will end in the worst way. My blaster is within two inches of your brain. You would die in an instant.  "

The man looks at me, the child, then I send.

He does it again  and  eventually drops his hands off my shoulders and walks away.

The  My knees are shaking and I turn slowly to Mando.

"B-I'm sorry ..." I tell him softly, with tears welling in my eyes.

He doesn't say anything, I know he's looking at me, and tremblingly I hand him the child, who looks at me with his ears down and then looks at Mando, when he is in his arms.

«  I have put the little one in danger, I am mortified. I ... I don't know how to apologize. And I have to thank you. You saved me, again.  I  stammer between sobs.

“  It's okay, you don't have to thank me. I lost the baby when I was attacked, but luckily you found it and you are both fine.  "

"H-Did they try to hurt you?"

"For my Beskar." He says.

"Are you okay, Mando?" I ask, looking for wounds on her body.

There seem to be none.

“  Yes, don't worry. Have you finished your shopping?  "  He asks me.

I nod, trying to wipe away my tears.

I feel so fragile and helpless.

“I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to put you in unpleasant situations because of me.  "

He tilts his head a little and then puts his hand on my shoulder.

It is the first time that a man has touched me, without vulgar intentions.

My heart is beating fast and I feel a deep sense of respect and gratitude for this Mandalorian.

He is different.

“  It's not your fault. This planet is without rules, nothing it hasn't seen or faced before, don't worry.  Come  with me  _Cyar'ika_ , I'll take you to the inn, so I'll let the Child eat. "

I look at him surprised by the strange Mandalorian word he used.

It is not a language that I have studied, but my father knew it and I have already heard this word. She is certainly affectionate.

I feel even more meddled. This man doesn't have a face and yet he can make me feel like a jelly just by talking to me.

Not even the most beautiful suitor  on  this planet made me feel so confident, respected and  _warm_ .

"Thank you, to repay you for your kindness I will cook you, I still have an hour free." I tell him aware of my redness on his face.

He nods in sengno d'assenzo.

The Child grins in turn and his eyes shine with happiness.

This is enough to make me forget the accident a little while ago  and  soften my heart, which still beats madly for the hand that Mando holds on my back. Laid there, gently, unpretentious.

It is a sign of protection.

I wish he would never take it off.

*

"Only for the baby." says Mando, when the soup is ready.

I nod and hand the bowl to the baby.

“  I know you can't take off your helmet, according to your creed. I read about the Mandalorians.  "  I explain, only to be embarrassed.

He doesn't say anything and I'm looking for that now he thinks it's strange, everyone does it if I mention that I read.

"If  you want,  I'll leave you alone, so you can eat. I promise I will not peek, I respect the customs of others very much ... »I say quickly, feeling even more idiotic and  talkative  .

I'm agitated and it shows.

"It's okay that you feed the baby ...." he says, in a neutral tone.

Then  I sit next to the little one, after offering him the bowl.

He looks at me happy and crawls on my legs, making happy noises, before sitting down in his arms.

"Oh, you are so cute ... I send, can I feed him?  "

He looks at me, I don't know what he's thinking, but  I know  he sees my eyes sparkle with joy.

"Yup." he finally says, looking thoughtful.

In fact  , a few moments of silence pass, while I take the little green wad on my legs.

«  He likes you. You're kind, she feels it.  He  says even more thoughtfully.

“I like children, I would have become a teacher, but there aren't many here, as I told you.  "

"It's a hopeless planet, I'm not surprised there aren't any ..." he says and I nod, aware.

He looks at me and gives a strange sigh, which  makes  me  dizzy and feel a strange grip in the lower abdomen.

I hardly believe it. Am I attracted to him?

I feel intimidated again by her scrutinizing me and after my constant stammering it's even  worse  , I'm afraid she reads my mind from the way she stares at me with no clear expressions or movements about her state.

"I've heard of a bounty around here." he says cautiously, standing still in front of me.

I swallow with concern, putting aside my confused and heated heartbeat.

The blasters by his side don't lie about the fact that he is a dangerous person, the fight with Petrark made it clear that he is a warrior, but this, thinking about it, you knew from the first moment.

The Mandalorians are known for being formidable in this field.

"I'm a bounty hunter." specific.

I swallow again and then look at him, nodding cautiously.

«  Don't be afraid, I would like your help. If I could look after the Baby for a few hours, it would be perfect. I could give you some of the reward, too.  "

I look up at the child and smile sadly, moving the now empty bowl.

The little one crouches on my chest and I barely register the slight inclination of Mando's head, towards the nape of the little one.

“  There would be no need for the reward. I would gladly do that, but I'm afraid Lancan won't accept that I spend the day without work, and if I disobey  him  ... he could get aggressive, it wouldn't be safe for your little one. " I tell him, cuddling him lightly.

"I understand ... It doesn't matter, I'll find another way." he says practically.

He remains silent and seems thoughtful again. Eventually he looks at me once more.

“Why don't you go if your stepfather hurts you?  "

I look at him surprised and then sketch a sad smile. The baby is about to fall asleep, so I instinctively rock him.

Is it in my nature? He is the first child that I have seen in at least ten years.

«  I would like to, but this is my place. I have read so many books about the universe, studied some languages, dreamed a thousand times about worlds that I have never seen. My father was a language programmer for droid. Before he died, about ten years ago, he swore to me that I would follow him on every journey beyond this planet, but I fear it will remain a dream, because he is gone.  "  I say a little 'melancholy.

"What happened to him?" asks Sending slowly.

“  There was an accident in the factory where he worked. Two years before his death he was given an important job on this planet, I was thirteen when we arrived  here  . A few years later my father passed away and later still my mother married Lancan. He seemed like a good man at first, but… soon he drained the money and enslaved my mother, and then me too.  "

“  I'm sorry,  _Cyar'ika_ . You seem like an intelligent and reliable girl, this place has nothing to offer you, there are better planets  ...  "

«  Thank you,  Mando.  But  my mother is sick ... I can't leave her. I could never ... No matter how hard this life is, I won't leave her alone.  But  I really thank you. "

“  I understand, you are a brave girl, Jayna. I could probably hire you as the baby's nanny if I decide to leave one day. Thanks for the meal.  "  And this is the first time you say my name.

I like the sound of the word  _Cyar '_ _ika_ _,_ I feel it is dear and sweet, but my name sounds good from him.

"Thanks again, Mando."

He starts to get up, not saying anything, the Child has fallen asleep in my arms  and  the Mandalorian is still ready to go away.

A part of me doesn't want to part with the little one or even his protector.

It was so good to talk to him without being humiliated or mocked.

“  Wait, I want to help you. If you can look for your size at night, you could bring the little one late in the evening, I will keep it hidden without letting me discover. The important thing is that you get back in time for the inn to open.  "

He seems to evaluate it and then nods.

"I'll give you part of the reward as promised." she says, taking the child in her arms.

“No, you  saved  me  from unpleasant situations, twice. I'll pay off looking after your little one.  "

He nods and then looks around.

"Do you have a window in your room?"

“Yes, but it's upstairs where I sleep.  "

“It  'll be fine, I'll take him there after midnight. Stand by the window.  "

I don't know what he wants to do, but I nod in turn and give him a smile, then looking at the sleeping child with his face a bit crucified, perhaps  no  longer  feeling  the warmth of my chest, but the cold of Mando's Beskar.

It is funny and tender at the same time.

It makes me laugh and Sending tilts his head to study me but this time I don't mind and I only have eyes for the little one.

It will certainly be fun to be with the midget.

“See you later,  _Cyar'ika_ _._ But  his last greeting is intense and warm, I  feel  his eyes on me and for a moment he appears to me for what he really is.

A man. Big, strong, mysterious.

I feel her eyes burn on my body and I know she is using this word not  only  sweetly but seductively as well.

_And this, I realize, continues to be enjoyable, despite the subtly mischievous intention._

_I like it. It's not dirty, it's intoxicating._

Still  a  time we motionless staring, saying nothing.

I only feel my heart a thousand.

If only at that moment we had noticed that Lancan had been able to see us from the window, it would have been a good evening, but my stepfather's blue eyes were filled with anger and jealousy at the sight of my tender smile, and of the Mandalorian who he was looking at me, relaxed on the seat of his house.

His anger didn't bode well, I just didn't know it yet.  
  



	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayna babysits our baby but things are going badly, will Mando be able to save the day in time?

##  Chapter III - Goodbye

  
Lancan is in a very bad mood.  
The evening didn’t go very well, there were few customers and therefore he isn’t satisfied with the proceeds.  
“Clean everything. And make sure the doors are locked.   
“ I'll go for a ride to the brothel." he says quietly.  
I nod slowly, mentally thanking his decision to stay out tonight, surely keeping the Child will be easier, with him absent.  
As soon as he leaves, I do a brief cleaning and I bar all the doors, leaving only the one that leads to his rooms open, so he can enter without going through the area where my mother and I sleep.  
  
In a hurry, because midnight is approaching, I arrive in my mother's room and I am happy to see her rest peacefully.  
I quickly take a shower and put on a long, softly shaped, cream-colored dress with a belt formed by fake gold discs at the waist.  
When I'm ready I go to the window as I Mando and wait, sitting on the only chair I have in my little closet.  
It didn't take long for Mando not to appear out of nowhere, in front of the open window.  
I jump, and hold back a scream of fear, at seeing him suspended in the air.  
"Jayna." he greets me, with the kid in his arms.  
On his shoulders is a strange machine that makes him fly.  
I gasp, and stretch out my arms, to give me the baby.  
“Don't worry, it's sure.” He informs me, reading the panic in my eyes.  
"O-Ok. D-Do you want to enter? " I ask with some hesitation.  
It is true that he has saved me, more than once, and has this adorable baby with him, but no man has ever entered my bedroom, except Lancan.  
“No, I'm leaving immediately. Pick up the Kid, he usually sleeps, but he's terribly hungry, so he might look for food and run away. "  
As he told me, I firmly grab the little one, who seems to be excited from the flight.  
"I'll keep an eye on him, I'll feed him if he's hungry, Lancan's at the brothel so he'll be back in the morning."  
"Is there a brothel around here?" he asks, in a voice that conveys interest.  
I feel a tinge of disappointment prick my heart and I force myself to nod.  
“It's a great place to find my size. Thanks. We will see you before the sun rises. " he says, before leaving at full speed.  
Stunned I watch him fly away among the verses of the little green man.  
I look at the baby and smile tenderly.  
"Maybe I have some games you might like."  
  
*  
  
The first part of the night flies quietly.  
The Child has great resistance and, after several mental games that I was able to keep from childhood, I decide to take him to my mother, also to check that he is well.  
Holding him tight, I reach for her, and find that she has just woken up.  
"Hey." I tell her, sitting next to her, who looks at me surprised to see the little guy in my arms.  
"Jayna, did you have a baby without my noticing?" he teases me, smiling happily.  
"I'm sorry to tell you it's not like that, this is the Mandalorian child, I told you about."  
"Oh, your crush." she still jokes. He's in a really good mood.  
The little boy looks at her gurgling and with a lot of curiosity, so the mother reaches out and caresses his ear.  
I blush and caress him in turn.  
“Don't say that, I just met him. He's really an enigmatic guy, because of the helmet I can't see his expressions, so I rely on my voice to understand him a little. "  
"I understand, and why is the baby with you? Lancan might get angry ... "  
"Lancan is at the brothel ..." I tell her cautiously, placing the baby on the bed between us.  
He continues to play with the cube of various colors that I gave him.  
I know that part of my mother still suffers from loving this man, but when I see her sigh with relief, I'm just as happy.  
“Better this way ...” he says, continuing to pamper the Child.  
“The Mandalorian has asked me to hold him while… he's chasing a bounty. He offered me a reward, but I refused ...” I explain.  
She looks me straight in the eye and I feel myself blushing again.  
"It's not what you think, Mom!"  
She chuckles, but the cough shakes her again.  
“You're a good girl, Jayna. Your father would be proud of you ... You have a good heart, despite such a cruel fate. "  
“No mom, really. I'm happy. I have you by my side. This is enough for me ...” I tell her, grabbing her hand.  
She smiles at me again, returning the affectionate squeeze.  
"Take care of the little guy, it will be hard for him, without a mother ... I'll rest a little ..." he says, glancing at the puppy and then lying down better, he closes his eyes.  
The Child looks at her and tries to touch her, but I recover him, determined to let her rest.  
"Goodnight Mom."  
"Good night, child." he murmurs, at the end of his strength.  
Now she gets tired in no time, just as little time I know I have with her.  
And that breaks my heart.  
When Lancan returns, it is almost morning.  
I managed to doze a little, with the Child, but as soon as I hear the doors slam, I understand that something is not there and Lancan is not alone.  
The baby does not wake up, so I take it and hide it in the closet, wrapping it in blankets, and then running towards the bed.  
I don't even have time to sit down, when Lancan throws open the door and reveals the men who have followed him.  
Are Petrark and his two cronies.  
Horrified, and frightened, I get up but my stepfather grabs me immediately.  
"So, Jayna ... where is the little Green monster?"  
He know about the baby? It is not possible.  
"Thanks to the baby we could take the Mandalorian's armor, and if you give it to us, Petrark will be kind to you, you will spend the night together, and he will forget my debt."  
"No Please! The Mandalorian will never give you the armor, don't do this to me!" I beg him, to no avail.  
“I don't care about you! Tell me where is the creature, stupid woman?" Lancan yells at me furiously, starting to look all over the room.  
I try to stop him, but with a backhand he pushes me to the floor.  
He is about to open the closet where I have hidden the Child, so I try to get up, but Petrark's henchmen grab me by the arms and Petrark himself grabs me by the knees, trying to pull up the dress.  
He's stronger than me, and I scream, trying to kick him and free me.  
  
Lancan has found the baby and is taking it without any delicacy.  
"My goose that lays the golden eggs!" he exclaims ecstatically, before receiving a bite from the baby, who unfortunately falls and is kicked by Lancan.  
"Stupid monster! I'll turn you into mush! "  
"No Lancan, don't hurt him!" I scream as I fought Petrark's hands all over my body.  
"Come on, be fine, Jayna, if you are good it will be over quickly!"  
"No! Stop! Please! He's just a baby! "  
Lancan is about to hit the Kid again, but a strange moan and a loud clang, followed by a thud, get everyone's attention.  
My mother is standing, with a large candlestick in her hands, with which she just hit the henchman who was holding my wrists making him hit the edge of my table, leaving him on the floor with blood gushing from his mouth and nose.  
"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" my mother exclaims resolutely.  
With my hands free, before the other can stop me, I grab one of my shoes by the bed, and start hitting him on the face, until I hit him on the eye and he is forced to walk away.  
My mother doesn't waste a moment, and hits him hard, but not hard enough to make him pass out.  
"Ugly bitch!" exclaims Petrark, tearing the skirt of my dress in half.  
The little green runs towards me, and bites Petrark on the calf, he turns to grab it and I finally manage to sit down to counter it better.  
My mother pounces on him, and I manage to steal the baby from him, but as soon as I wrap him in my arms, a shot of Blaster whizzes past me.  
With horror I realize that my mother has been hit.  
The little one whines desperately, in the time I shoot towards my mother.  
"Mom! Mom!” I scream trying to stop the blood dripping from the wound.  
"Stupid worthless whores!" Lancan yells as he marches towards us.  
My mother is unconscious, and the baby is curled up under my stomach.  
Without thinking twice, I wrap it up, and hedgehog to protect it from Lancan's merciless kicks.  
Petrark joins him, and this is too much for me, the screams spread loud and fast as my mother's blood dripping onto the floor.  
The little one cries, but I'm pretty sure no blow is reaching him.  
"Very well!" exclaims Petrark, grabbing the broken fabric of my dress so he can tear it open and expose the underwear on my butt.  
"Keep hiding the baby, everything will be easier for me."  
His hands reach my hips and then my window pane shatters.  
I barely realize that a noose has drawn around Petrark's neck, and he is being pulled away.  
I turn around and see Mando.  
My heart explodes with joy.  
The little one is safe.  
Lancan stops hitting me, and points the blaster at the Mandalorian, but he doesn't hesitate to strangle Petrark to death.  
With my last strength I grab the candlestick my mother wielded to protect me, and hit him in the knee.  
This gives Mando time to kill Petrark, who collapses lifeless to the ground.  
Mando grabs his blaster from his hip and Lancan looks at me with anger and then points the blaster at me.  
I look at him and I understand that he is the one who killed my mother.  
It hurt us so much, but I never imagined it would get to this point.  
"No ... Lancan ... what ... what have you done?"  
He doesn't have time to respond or shoot, as a blaster shot hits him, right in the middle of the forehead.  
Without thinking twice, Mando also shoots Petrark's other henchman who was trying to escape.  
Exhausted, I collapse to the floor, revealing the little green I had protected until now.  
Mando is in a moment by my side and picks up the baby, kneeling.  
"A-are you okay?" I ask him in a weak voice.  
"Yup. Come, _Cyar'ika_ , I'll help you."  
“No, my mother. Please…” I tell him, looking up at him next to my mother.  
I know, he has noticed the pool of blood my mother rests in, but I pray inside that she is still alive.  
Can't leave me.  
He can not.  
I can't lose her, that's not fair, now that Lancan is dead her life could be better, she deserves it.  
He deserves to survive.  
Mando puts the baby down and approaches my mother, examining his wound.  
Then he looks at me.  
I sense his displeasure.  
No.  
Creator, it is not possible.  
Against all odds my mother opens her eyes.  
He is weak and I Mando strokes her head gently.  
"Ja ... Jayna ..." she murmurs, trying to reach out to mine.  
Without hesitation, I don't mind the pain that assails my whole body and the hot tears that run down my face.  
I give her my hand, squeezing it gently.  
“Mom…” I say and I realize that my voice is hoarse, desperate and hopeless.  
I'm about to lose it.  
"I'm sorry, Jayna ... I wouldn't want to leave you ... but I'll be reunited with your father now ..." my mother begins, coughing mercilessly.  
"No mom, please ..." I beg her, kissing her knuckles.  
“You were brave and strong, just like your father ... he never gave up on fatigue, remaining the sweetest person in this world ... you are like him, darling. I am so proud of you…"  
I can’t longer hold back the despair and all my pain explodes.  
I scream and collapse on her chest crying as her breath grows weak.  
“Mandalorian… Please take care… of her, until… until she is… ready… Take her away from this planet. Please…"  
Mando says nothing, but nods.  
"She will be safe and sound, I promise."  
My mother just smiles, then her eyes roll up, and her breathing dies.  
His heart completely slows down and then stops.  
She is gone.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry I'm late.  
> I had problems with the translation but I hope it is better now, I continue to apologize for the errors and the slightly incomprehensible sentences.  
> Anyway, have you seen the new episode?  
> SPOILER
> 
> We have the name of the Child! You like it? I love it.


End file.
